Forced Metamorphous
by amberleaf4100
Summary: This is what happens… when you force a fairy to become a tiger. Ever thought of the reason why Celestial Spirit mages are always loyal to one guild? But what DOES happen when a Celestial Wizard gets forced out of a guild or quits? That's easy, a metamorphous.
1. Get out of our Guild!

**Forced Metamorphous  
By amberleaf4100  
Summary: **This is what happens… when you force a fairy to become a tiger.**  
Pairing:** Sting and Lucy (Sticy) Possible Rogue and OC, because I don't want him to be alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise I would make it UPDATE THE ANIME NOW!

**A/N Don't get me wrong people, I **_**LOVE**_** Nalu, but barely anyone give Sticy a chance! ;(  
I'm sorry I haven't been updating often but… blame my school. I've written quite literally 9 pages for this on paper XD. If you've read Shining Stars in the Sky, Silver is in this story, but Tsuneo isn't. Those of you who haven't, I suggest you take a quick stop over there and at least understand Silver's powers. Please remember that I have nothing against the Fairy Tail members, I just need Lucy out of the guild and… God that sounded really harsh XD. Whatever… JUST READ THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1 – Get out of our Guild!**

**Regular POV**

A sharp slap echoed through the once joyous guild, both Lucy and Silver's eyes widened. Lucy's left cheek was pulsing, and the person who slapper her shocked both girls even more.  
"Natsu… what was that for?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering and tears gathering at the edge of her honey brown eyes. Said pink haired boy sneered and replied,  
"What do you think, wench? You made Fairy Tail look weak in front of all of Fiore! We're kicking you out of the guild!" right as Natsu finished the pink fairy on Lucy's hand started glowing, and broke apart into tiny glowing balls, which floated up into the air and disappeared. Lucy's eyes widened, and the crystal tears overflowed, but before she could say anything Natsu socked the blonde in the gut and she slammed into the wall and made a huge dent. Erza barely looked up from her cake,  
"Natsu, you're paying for that." Natsu rolled his eyes,  
"Ya, ya whatever." Lucy struggled to sit up, tears were overflowing, it seems as though Lucy had become a living waterfall. Natsu raised his hand back and it engulfed with flames, and charged at Lucy so fast that he became a blur. Soon, all that could be seen was a very beaten up Lucy and a flaming blur.  
"STOP IT!" Silver screamed, and round kicked Natsu into the wall. The Dragon Slayer stood up, clutching his side.  
"Oi Silver, she's weak, let me beat her up." Silver didn't move a muscle, but instead turned around and got Lucy onto her back.  
"No."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said no." Silver began heading towards the exit. Natsu rushed in front of the guild door, trying to stop Silver.  
"You're part of this guild, you're _**not**_ leaving." Silver cocked her head to the side.  
"I thought Lucy was a part of this guild too." Natsu sneered,  
"Oh really? Face the facts Silver, she's weak. And besides, I don't see a guild mark on her. She is officially out of this guild."  
"Really? Well then, so am I." The blue fairy mark on Silver also glowed, and faded away until nothing was left on her left arm. Everyone turned to look at Silver,  
"Silver!" Erza growled, "You are not allowed to leave the guild!" Silver turned her cold silver eyes on her,  
"This isn't Fairy Tail." Shocked murmurs spread around the room,  
"What do you mean?" Gray gritted out, "This definitely is Fairy Tail!" Silver turned her back on them and pushed open a door,  
"Not the Fairy Tail that I used to know." Makarov's eyes narrowed,  
"Really? I'd like an explanation." Silver didn't bother turning around,  
"Fairy Tail was a place where you could find a family that you didn't have, a place where you could have a shoulder to cry on. After all the big talk you did at the Grand Magic Games, you sure can't prove it." That did it for Natsu, the pink haired idiot charged at Silver only to get himself flung back from a barrier.  
"Good bye… Fairy Tail."  
"GOD DAMMIT SILVER WE SAID YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" Silver turned around one last time,  
"Watch me." Then she turned and walked away, away from the guild she used to call home, soon, the mist had covered up their silhouettes and they had faded away from their sights.

**With Silver and Lucy**  
"God… dangit… Lucy… You… really… need… to lose some weight." Silver huffed, almost buckling under the weight of the unconscious girl.  
"Shut… up." Lucy murmured, turning her face the other way. Silver smiled softly,  
"Jeez… You really are a magnet for trouble… aren't you?" Silver whispered softly, her words drifting away on the wind. Carrying through the air, but no one heard it. That was probably good thing… right?

Silver kicked open the door to Lucy's apartment, and set Lucy down on the bed. She then knelt down beside the battered girl and her hands began to glow a soft blue color, the light spread from her hands an engulfed Lucy's body, fixing all the injuries she had gotten from earlier. Silver sighed and silently wondered; _maybe I should've asked Wendy to do this?_ Then her silver eyes hardened when she remembered. Silver pushed herself up and found two empty envelopes and a pen. After rapidly writing for a while, she sealed the letters, and then began packing for both her and Lucy. _They think Lucy is weak? Then I'll train her. She's done well already; she's never had to face this danger before. Fairy Tail… I don't care if you're under a spell or not… You've got hell to pay._ Lucy whimpered and clutched her sheets even tighter, her knuckles turning white under the pressure. Silver sighed and threw five bags over her shoulder.  
"Right," Silver muttered, "I'm supposed to carry five bags and Lucy and get to the train station without being noticed. Just great." Lucy turned in her nightmare and something on her waist glittered in the dark room. Silver grinned, of course!  
"Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!" A bright light shone in the dimly lit room, and a very tall goat wearing a tux appeared.  
"At your service Lu-, wait… you're not Lucy-sama!" Silver shook her head,  
"I know, but I'm Lucy's friend and I need you to help her." Silver's mood immediately turned serious, "Did you see what happened at Fairy Tail?" Capricorn nodded grimly, and replied,  
"Do you need me to help you take Lucy-sama somewhere?" Silver nodded,  
"To the train station, I'm going to help Lucy prove to Fairy Tail that she's not weak." Capricorn picked Lucy up gently and cradled her like a baby.  
"Oh, and one more thing Capricorn."  
"What is it?"  
"Just to make sure Fairy Tail doesn't follow us, I'm going to hide our scent."  
"Why'd you have to tell me?" Silver shrugged,  
"I just thought you would flip out when you couldn't smell Lucy because you have a good sense of smell." Capricorn sweat dropped,  
"Good point." Then without another word, he jumped out the window followed by Silver with wings. A breeze fluttered the curtains just enough so the moonlight could shine on the two letters Silver wrote, _To Fairy Tail_ and_ To the Land Lady_. That night, Lucy and Silver left on the train to go train on Tenroujima Island. That night, no one noticed their absence, not even the moon. But when morning came, all hell would break lose. That night, was the night that changed everything.

"Hey guys! Where the hell is Lucy? We need to go out on a job!" Natsu yelled, frantically looking around the guild hall. Erza shrugged,  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Silver either." Happy sighed and shrugged,  
"Silver probably slept over at Lucy's and the both probably overslept... again."  
"Well then let's go get them!" Natsu yelled, and stormed out the door, heading for Lucy's apartment, while Gray and Erza followed calmly behind him, while Juvia was stalking them, thinking of her 'precious' Gray-sama.  
"Oi, Lucy! Silver! Wake up!" Natsu yelled as he shoved open the door to the apartment (for once). No one answered him, no one was even in the room. Even most of Lucy's stuff has been removed.  
"Huh?" Natsu scratched his head in confusion, "They're not here!"  
"Of course they're not here!" A raspy voice came from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw the chubby landlady… in another one of Lucy's outfits.  
"Well, where are they?" Erza asked politely. The landlady didn't respond, instead, she chucked a letter in their faces, and the door magically slammed shut in their faces. Leaving a confused Natsu, a pissed off Erza (because the letter just happened to hit her in the face), a bored Gray, and a still daydreaming Juvia. Erza pried the letter off her face and started reading;

_Dear__ Fairy Tail,_

_I'm fairly sure you have no idea what happened last night, ne? If you do, then you did that under your free will and are not under a spell, and the rest of this letter does not pertain to you, and you are free to rip this up. If you have no idea what happened last night, and are confused why Lucy and I are gone, then read on. I guess showing you would be easier than telling you. Below (the silver line), I've attached my memories of last night. One more thing before I go.  
Why? I thought Fairy Tail was a place for family, a place where you could have a shoulder to cry on, and a place where nakama is the most important thing. Lucy and I have quit the guild. Goodbye, and don't come looking for us._

_-Silver Hoshigumo_

Erza dropped the letter in shock, and Natsu and Gray's shocked eyes followed the letter to the ground. Even Juvia stopped daydreaming and looked on with surprise.  
"They… quit?" Erza asked, shocked. Gray scratched his head,  
"Come to think of it, what _**did**_ happen last night?" Erza bent down to pick up the crumpled letter. As soon as she touched the silvery line on the bottom, she dropped the letter, and fell to the ground, clutching her head and let out a blood curling scream. Natsu and Gray bent down, worry clearly evident on their faces.  
"What's wrong Erza?" Gray asked, while Juvia sobbed in the bushes, muttering something about 'Gray-sama should only be nice to Juvia!'. Erza was close to crying when she recovered her speech,  
"Did we… do that?"  
"Do what?" Natsu and Gray asked simultaneously, for once, not arguing. Erza shakily raised her hand and pointed to the silvery line. Natsu and Gray both reached out and touched it, before Gray fell to his knees, and Natsu stood there in shock.  
"I hurt… Lucy?" Natsu asked, his face turning paler by the second.  
"Why? I don't… remember anything." Gray stuttered out. Erza stood up, leaning against the wall, vainly trying to recover from the shock. Happy shook his head.  
"Well, whatever you guys saw, let's go report it to master."

Silver looked outside the train window, the first rays of light seeped over the horizon. They'd been riding all night, and should be to the port near Tenroujima very soon.

_ATTENTION! ALL PASENGERS GETTING OFF AT MAGNOLIA PORT PLEASE GET READY! WE ARE REACHING OUR DESTINATION!_

Silver sighed, and started rummaging through the still unconscious Lucy's keys.  
"Now, which one of Lucy's spirits looks human, doesn't have abnormal hair or stuff sticking out of them, isn't dating, and is strong enough to carry Lucy?" Silver looked through the keys and face palmed,  
"I thought… *eye twitch*… he was going to be a last resort… oh well… we're almost there anyway… Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright flash came from the key and a man with glasses, bright orange hair, and a tux stood before both conscious and unconscious girls.  
**(NOTE! I would've used Gemini, but it would've been too suspicious, and my friend wanted me to do Loke anyway so… ya!)**  
"Silver, long time no see… Still up for a-"  
"Shut it Loke." Silver abruptly said, "Save that for Lucy, for now, can you help me get her off the train?"  
Loke sighed, looking disappointed, but obliged. As soon as they got off the train, Silver created a very large box and dropped all their bags inside. Then, she took Lucy from Loke and carefully set her down on a cushion.  
"Why couldn't you have done that earlier?" Loke asked, confused, while Silver just rolled her eyes.  
"One, there was no room, and two, people would've noticed." Loke nodded, understanding.  
"So… you don't need me here now?" Silver shook her head,  
"Nope." Loke put his hand over his heart feigning to be hurt, before disappearing back into the Celestial Sprit world. Silver waved her hand, and both the box and her sprouted wings, and they took off, to the fairy island.

"THEY WHAT?!" Makarov roared, the whole guild hall shook from the noise, and everyone looked on, confused.  
"Everyone!" Erza yelled, jumping on a random table, barely missing stepping on a strawberry cake, "I have _**very**_ bad news! … Lucy and Silver have quit Fairy Tail." Shocked whispers spread around the room.  
"They what?!" Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy exclaimed, "Why?" Erza lowered her head, and shook it, clearly trying to hide tears.  
"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Everyone except for Cana shook their head, who just shrugged and said,  
"I think we all just got drunk." Erza, Natsu, and Gray all shook their head.  
"According to Silver's letter," Gray started,  
"We apparently hurt Lucy, kicked her out of the guild, and Silver left with her." This time, there were no whispers. Everyone was shocked beyond belief. After a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone screamed,  
"WHAT?!"  
Natsu just held out Silver's letter,  
"When you see this, you'll understand."

Silver and the flying box holding Lucy landed softly on the warm, loose ground. Silver waved her hand again, and the wings disappeared, but wheels appeared in their place. Silver started trekking up the ravine, struggling to keep the box from shaking, but to no avail.  
"Mm… Silver… Where are we?" Lucy sat up, rubbing her sore head. Silver didn't turn around, but kept on pulling and said.  
"On Tenroujima Island."  
"Oh… Why?" Lucy asked. Silver stopped pulling and sighed, then turned to look Lucy in the eye, her eyes full of guilt.  
"Lucy… did you have any nightmares last night?"  
"Yes," Lucy shuddered, "About me getting kicked out of the guild, but that's no-" Lucy stopped when she noticed the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand was gone.  
"No…" She whispered, tears spilling down from her eyes, "NO!" Lucy broke down sobbing, and Silver turned around and hugged her. Patting her back she said,  
"Shh… It's okay, calm down Lu-"  
"No, it's not okay!" Lucy screamed, "They've been ignoring me for the past few months, and even went as far as to replace me with Lisanna, they've been calling me weak and a replacement for weeks! And now, they just kick me out of my only home, that's unfair!" Silver's grip on her tightened when she hear Lucy's words, then sighed,  
"That's why I brought you here," Silver began, "To help you get stronger, and to prove to them that you're not some weak girl. Now could you please get out? I don't want to accidentally drop you down this hill." Lucy looked back and gulped, Silver called this a hill? They were at least a hundred feet away from the ground, and the slope was very steep. Lucy gulped, then got out, and the box shrunk visibly, and both girls started trekking up the mountain again.  
"Silver… you don't… hate me for being weak?" Silver turned and smiled reassuringly at the girl,  
"Of course not! I understand, you weren't used to the dangerous situations. In fact, I sort of admire you, I know that I certainly couldn't adapt that quickly!" Lucy smiled, then looked back ahead.  
"But Silver… what are you going to train me in? Celestial wizards aren't all that strong." Silver smirked,  
"That my friend, is a surprise. RACE YOU TO THE TOP!" Silver yelled, then started sprinting. Lucy pouted, then took off after Silver, and eventually, managed to pull herself up the side of the mountain.  
"So…" Lucy panted, out of breath, "What're we gonna do today?" Silver shrugged, while she unpacked most of their stuff, and set up a tent.  
"Probably set up camp here, hunt for food, and explore for a bit."  
Soon, Lucy was going to fetch some water, and Silver went out hunting. It turned out to be a success, Lucy found a good water source, AND hot springs. Silver caught three or four huge, fat rabbits, and had started a successful fire. Silver started cooking the rabbits as stew, and the delicious aroma spread through the air. Then, they both sat down next to the fire, and began to talk about what they were going to do for the next couple of days, until a rustling in the bushes behind them drew their attention. Silver unsheathed a sword and Lucy pulled out a key,  
"Oi Rogue, watch it! You stepped on my foot!"  
"…" Lucy's eyes widened when she saw who stepped in to the clearing. Silver face palmed, and screamed to the sky,  
"OUT OF ALL THE IDIOTS THAT COULD'VE COME, IT JUST _**HAD**_ TO BE THEM!"

… **O-m-g. THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN/TYPED! Hope you liked it… Oh and, I forgot, this takes place AFTER the magic games, with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth tying for first place. Chapter two is still in progress, but this is lionstar77's favorite quote (from chapter 2);**

"**Oi you! Yea you! The fat guy with a boat!"**

**See you guys, I have to go to Karate!**


	2. Training

**Forced Metamorphous  
By amberleaf4100  
Summary: **This is what happens… when you force a fairy to become a tiger. Ever thought of the reason why Celestial Spirit mages are always loyal to one guild? But what DOES happen when a Celestial Wizard gets forced out of a guild or quits? That's easy, a metamorphous.**  
Pairing:** Sting and Lucy (Sticy) Possible Rogue and OC, because I don't want him to be alone.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail… or I would've made Sticy a pairing… (Though lionstar77 would've killed me)

**Sting might seem OOC in this story, but please… I'm not the person that likes to make someone swear and act all high and cocky. Maybe later in the story I might. But for now, think that Sting has become humble (shocker!) from his battle with Natsu.  
Rogue might seem a little OOC too but… I COULD CARE LESS! SILVER IS BRIBING THEM WITH FOOD!  
I have nothing more to say to you (for now). READ AND REVIEW MY MINIONS!**

**Warnings:** Swear words, and do not attempt these training exercises at home.

**Chapter 2 – Training  
§Sting's POV§**

God damn it all… Did we really just get a temporary suspension from Sabertooth just from losing to Natsu? I looked over at Rogue, who was sulking. Yup, we did.  
"Hey Rouge," I said, trying to cheer him up, "Where do you want to go train?" Rogue didn't answer, but instead squinted at the sky,  
"Hey Sting… Do you see that?" I looked up, and among the blue sky, I saw a girl with big, feathery, silvery wings, and a flying box dashing towards an island in the distance.  
"What in Fiore is that?" I asked, squinting, trying to see who was flying.  
"Oi you! Ya you! The fat guy with a boat!" I yelled, dragging a still depressed Rogue to one of the sailors' boat. "Can you bring us to that island?" The fat guy was trembling, though I don't know why. It's not like I was threatening him or anything. Then I would understand.  
"S-s-sure." Hu mumbled, quickly grabbing the oars. My God, he paddled like the wind, we were there in no time.  
"Thanks fat ma-" I turned around to say, but he was already gone, speeding across the water. Rogue's cold, unemotional eyes followed him, while I sweat dropped.  
"What's wrong with him?" I mumbled, then turned around, "And where'd that flying person go?" Rogue put his nose up in the air and sniffed, before lowering it with a scowl on his face.  
"What?" I asked, "Did you find the flying person?" Rogue covered his nose, and answered, his voice a teensy bit higher, just a teensy, but it was still higher.  
"Ya, she's up there," He mumbled, pointing to the top of a cliff, "And you could've told me _**beforehand**_ that this is a Fairy Tail island, the whole place reeks of them1" My brow scrunched and I sneered,  
"Fairies, huh? Well then let's train here to piss them off!" Suddenly, the smell of food drifted through the air. I licked my lips then started heading towards the smell.  
"But first, let's go steal some food."

I cursed as my foot slipped… again. Whoever had the food up there, sure found a good place to camp. I finally pulled myself up the ledge, and I lay there, panting, waiting for Rogue to catch up. He was probably using shadows to climb up here. Tch, cheater. Suddenly, something heavy fell on me, and knocked out my breath,  
"Rogue…" I hissed, "Get off my back before you permanently break it!" As the weight left, I sat up and stretched, cracking the bone Rogue just landed on. We then shuffled forward and peered into the clearing, while we both hid our auras. There were no flying people in sight, just food, a blonde girl… and a girl with really, really, really dark brown hair. They didn't seem to be paying attention to the food, maybe we could just…

_SNAP!_

My face contorted in pain… my poor, poor, foot. Why? Just why? Rogue really needed to lose some weight. Too late for the food… The brown haired girl had turned around and pulled out a deathly sharp sword, while the blonde one pulled out a golden key. So she was a Celestial Spirit Wizard? This might prove interesting. I sighed, might as well come out before that girl chucks her sword at us.  
"Oi Rogue, watch it! You stepped on my foot!" I yelled, limping out into the clearing, followed by a smug Rogue. The blondie looked chocked, while the brown haired girl face palmed and screamed,  
"OUT OF ALL THE IDIOTS THAT COULD'VE COME, IT JUST _**HAD**_ TO BE THEM!" I smirked, this was going to be interesting.

**Regular POV**

It was a stare off in the clearing, neither side was willing to look away… until Sting's stomach grumbled. Sting responded with a "Tch!" and looked off into a different direction. A light bulb flashed over Silver's head, and she let out a small evil smile, _bribing time_.  
"What do you want?" Lucy asked, getting over her shock, a golden key still held out for protection.  
"Nothing," Rogue said, grabbing Sting's arm, "We'll be leaving now."  
"Wait!" Silver intervened. "Can I say something?" Sting looked curiously at her,  
"Is it about food?" He asked, getting over his pride.  
"Depends…" Silver smirked, "You have to sit down first." Rogue hesitated, but Sting sat down immediately, pulling Rogue down with him. Shiny black ropes shot out from the ground, binding both dragon slayers.  
"Oi… what's this?" Sting asked, struggling against the ropes. Silver plopped down in front of them, while Lucy watch on from behind.  
"To make sure you don't escape or attack us." Rogue glared at his, 'captor'.  
"What is this… proposition?" Silver crossed her arms and replied,  
"Simple, you help me train Lucy, and try to get over your arrogance, and I'll provide food and shelter for you."

**A FEW DAYS LATER (pretend they got acquainted and crap like that)**

"Faster!" Sting yelled, watching Lucy do pushups.  
"Well I would!" Lucy panted out, "If you weren't on my back and not so heavy!" Sting smirked at the poor girl.  
"Well that brown haired girl _**did**_ tell me to help train you."  
"Speaking of training, why am I doing this?" Both blondes looked over and saw Rogue sitting on Silver's back while she was doing one handed pushups.  
"Well we can't have you getting fat and lazy, now can we?" Rogue teased, "Now go faster, and keep your body straight!"  
"Slave driver." Silver muttered under her breathe. Sting looked at Rogue, shocked,  
"Dude, that's the longest thing you've probably ever said to people you've just meet a few days ago. Oi, blondie, no slacking!" Lucy attempted to look up and glare at Sting.  
"Watch who you're calling blondie, blondie! I have a name called Lucy, thank you very much. And I'm not slacking, you guys should really just lose some weight!" Silver nodded as she pushed herself up and sweat dripped down her face.  
"So true." Sting glared at both girls.  
"So you wouldn't care if we put boulders on your backs instead of us?"  
"Actually," Silver mumbled, "That wouldn't make much of a difference. Oww Rogue… what was that for?" Rogue got off of Silver's back, and replied.  
"Enough with the pushups, we'll do something else." Lucy panted as she pushed herself up again  
"What about me?" She whined, "Can't we do something else?" Sting smirked and said,  
"Not unless you can do 100 pushups without collapsing!" Lucy gaped at him.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled, scaring birds out of trees for miles around. Rogue jabbed Silver in the eye, and she turned around and returned the favor.  
"I was just trying to tell you what we're going to do…" Silver laughed nervously,  
"Sorry… nerve reaction…. Ehhh…." Rogue turned around, not answering.  
"Aww come on! I finally got you to show emotion and now you're ignoring me? Geez… I'm sorry for poking you in the eye and purposefully slacking off!" Rogue's eye twitched, as he nearly face palmed.  
"You were slacking off on purpose?" He asked, his voice deadly quiet, but you could tell that this time he was serious. Silver blinked,  
"Well I'm sorry! Happy now?" Rogue almost exploded, in his own way. A dark aura gathering around him.  
"No. Go down and up this mountain as fast as you can… THREE times. No magic allowed." Silver shrugged,  
"Okay!" Then turned around, and jumped off the cliff, her dark brown hair like a floating cape behind her. Rogue's eyes widened as he tried to reach Silver before she fell, but gravity was too fast, and Silver became smaller, and smaller, until all that was left of her was a dot in the distance. Sting sighed, and got off Lucy, who collapsed since the weight on her back was gone.  
"God… people these days… Is she suicidal?" Sting asked, looking over the edge. Rogue sighed,  
"I'll go get her…" He mumbled, "You guys keep on going." Before slipping into the shadows and descending down the cliff after Silver. At a much slower rate of course.

Sting kneeled down next to the sprawled out Lucy and sighed,  
"Pssh… serves your friend right. She'll probably die from impact. She should really think things out before she does them." Lucy rolled over onto her back and replied,  
"Like you're one to talk. Besides, you don't understand, Silver is CRAZY powerful. Heck, her magic even rivals Zeref's."  
"Magic or not, she would've gone splat."  
"She can fly." Lucy stated hopefully. Sting's eyes widened.  
"So SHE was the flying person. We were chasing after her a few days ago.  
"Oh puh-lease, Silver can outrun you without using magic anytime."  
"Ha!" Sting snorted, "In her dreams! I'll be at the finish line before she can even blink." Lucy rolled her eyes and replied,  
"Gee… conceited much?" Sting smirked,  
"That's what you love about me!" Lucy blushed, but rolled her eyes.  
"You blushed!" Sting snickered, "See?" Lucy started turning a fine shade of red, but managed to roll her eyes and say,  
"Please, I barely even know you."  
"Well then, you tell me about your boring life as a nerd, and I'll tell you about how awesome and sexy I am."  
"Might as well."

About halfway down the mountain, Rogue found Silver reclining on a ledge. He morphed out of his shadow form in front of Silver and hissed,  
"Are you suicidal? You could've killed yourself!" Silver blinked at the pissed off shadow dragon slayer.  
"Calm down… You're the one who told me to go down and up the mountain as fast as I can! Besides, I've jumped from places MUCH higher than that and survived, so you don't need to worry your ass off." Rogue's shoulders relaxes,  
"So you're okay?" Silver rolled her eyes and said,  
"No shit Sherlock. Sit here" Rogue sat down gently beside th girl and asked,  
"So what was the **real** reason you jumped off the cliff? Silver smiled,  
"Clever," She commented, "Two reasons actually. One, I wanted to give Sting and Lucy some alone time. And two, didn't you want to ask me something?" Rogue nodded,  
"Tell me the reason you left Fairy Tail."

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Pink." Sting scowled,  
"That's girly!" He exclaimed. Lucy crossed her arms and said  
"Well you asked!" Sting rolled his eyes,  
"I asked for your favorite color, not a girly color!"  
"It _**is**_ my favorite color!" Sting rolled his eyes at her,  
"Ya, whatever. If you are/want to be/were in a guild, which one?" Lucy blinked as she processed his word, before her face fell.  
"I used to… be in… Fairy Tail." Lucy, whispered softly. Sting's mouth dropped to the ground.  
"So that's why you looked so familiar! What was your name… Lucy Hartia?" Lucy's head whipped up, and signs of grieving gone, replaced with a full on glare.  
"Lucy HEARTFILIA, idiot. HEARTFILIA."  
"I got it the first time, what do you think I am, a moron?" Lucy glared at the boy.  
"Yes, yes I do." A stare off commenced in the clearing… Minutes… Hours later… Lucy finally broke off the stare.  
"So… what's your favorite food?" The girl asked, trying to ward off the awkward silence. Sting shrugged,  
"As long as it has meat in it, I don't care." Lucy rolled her eyes… _Men_.  
"So…" Sting's expression turned serious, "Why don't you have a Fairy mark on you?" Lucy's head lowered, and shed didn't answer. The white dragon slayer got irritated, and started to shake her.  
"Oi, come on! Tell me!" Lucy gritted her teeth. And tears once again spilled from her eyes. Sting looked shocked, and did the thing any man would do,  
"Oi… d-don't cry! Did I say something wrong?" Lucy started sobbing, and buried her face in her hands.  
"It's pathetic…" She sobbed out between her tears, "They kicked me out because I was weak, and here I am trying to get stronger, but every time someone even mentions Fairy Tail… I burst out into tears…" Sting was beyond shocked now.  
"Whoa, whoa… Chotto Matte." Sting shook his head, trying to shake off the oncoming migraine, "The kicked you out because you're weak?!" Lucy nodded glumly,  
"Well that's just stupid." Lucy's head snapped up in shock, _did THE Sting Eucliffe just try to make her feel better?_ Sting saw Lucy's shock faced and just blushed and looked away.  
"Well… Since they gave us a lecture about kicking Yukino out just because she lost, and then, they just turn around and kick you out. Seems to me those hypocrites suck at being friends." Lucy couldn't help but smile t Sting's futile attempts to cheer her up. Lucy wiped away one stray tear before smiling at Sting.  
"Thank you… Sting-kun." Sting couldn't help but smile, or in his case, smirk back at her. It just seems that there was something about Lucy that made everyone want to protect her. And that rule even applied to Sting Eucliffe. **(DX so mushy!)**

Silver stared up into the moonless sky. After she had explained things to Rogue, silence hung over the ledge. Everything was dark, except for a light orb that circled Silver and Rogue.  
"Do you want to go hunt?" Rogue cracked open an eye.  
"Why?" Silver rolled her eyes,  
"Don't you why me! You and Sting eat like rabid wolves! If you want, think of this as a contest to see who can kill the most animals!" This caught Rogue's attention, and he opened his other eye, and sat up straighter.  
"Kill 10 deer as fast as possible, and bring it back to camp. Loser has to be winner's slave for a day." Silver laughed, and lept into the air, silver wings glowing in the dark night.  
"You're on. May the best hunter win!" With that, both headed their own ways. One a streak of light against the pitch black sky, and the other a black shadow, blending into its surroundings, both predators for prey. Eventually, both stopped in their tracks, prepared to leap at the slightest movement.  
"Stars of the night! Come down from your watchtower above the earth, and help me hunt for this contest!"  
"Go… Shadow. Be successful in your hunt."  
Both silver and blood red eyes flashed in the night. That night, if anyone was watching closely, 10 stars came out of their places in the night sky, and sped down towards Tenroujima, and shadow surrounded the island. To those who were watching, it seemed like a battle between light and dark. If only they knew the truth, if only.

On the island, dead dear surrounded by light and shadows dashed back to their hunter. Not wasting anytime, both rushed at neck-breaking speeds with their prey towards the top of the mountain. Shadow looked at light, and light looked at shadow. Both grinned, but pressed on faster.  
"This is my win." The shadow said, zigzagging up the mountain, a black blur against the soft light of the stars.  
"Ha! In your dreams!" The light said, and pushed on faster and faster, the shadow struggling to catch up. Just when it seemed shadow was going to serve light, the shadow noticed that the light was creating more shadows. The shadow smirked, and soon, became level with the light once more. The light went faster, and so did shadow, until both were moving too fast for the human eye to be seen… Who would win this race?

"Pink isn't a girly color!" Lucy shouted, frustrated at the blonde sitting across the fire pit from her.  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is to-" Jet black and glowing streaks zoomed up the side of the mountain, flinging sticks, leaves, and bending trees due to the amount of air pressure.  
"Hey watch i-" Sting was cut off again as the two streaks clashed, sparks flying everywhere, both determined to be the victor, as Sting and Lucy had to cover their eyes from the over powering light. Both streaks pulled away, and spiraled higher and higher into the night sky. Lucy looked, on, scared, while Sting was still pissed that the two 'streaks' had interrupted his argument.  
"Oi! What the flip was that for?!" Nobody answered him, everyone on the island was too engaged in the battle.  
"Roar of the shadow dragon!" The black streak said, a black whirlwind of shadows heading for the white streak.  
"Gravity alter!" The light streak shouted, a powerful force pulling her out of the way of the whirlwind. Once again, both shadow and light dashed towards the ground, moving so fast the air around them was starting to get disrupted. The got closer, and closer to the hard ground, until,

_BANG!_

Both hit the ground, and as dust spiraled into the air, just before the dust covered your eye sight, you could see piles of deer, landing on either side of the still ever ablaze streaks.  
"Who landed first?" The both asked quietly, though their powers made their voice echo around the clearing.  
"Umm… you both landed at the same time?" Lucy answered meekly. Suddenly, both powerful auras went out, and both dropped to the ground, one (Rogue) out of exhaustion, and the other (Silver) because she couldn't believe she tied. But, both were too tired to care. To make a long story short, let's just say Sting got a lot of food that night.

**A/N … 9.5 pages on paper… 6 pages on word… 2,894 words (not including info)… THIS IS THE LONGEST THING EVER! I'm gonna go lay down now, my butt feels like crap from sitting so long. Please leave a review and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Celestial Sickness

**Forced Metamorphous  
By amberleaf4100  
Summary: **This is what happens… when you force a fairy to become a tiger. Ever thought of the reason why Celestial Spirit mages are always loyal to one guild? But what DOES happen when a Celestial Wizard gets forced out of a guild or quits? That's easy, a metamorphous.**  
Pairing:** Sting and Lucy (Sticy) Possible Rogue and OC, because I don't want him to be alone.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail… or I would've made Sticy a pairing… (Though lionstar77 would've killed me)  
**Warnings:** Swear words, pervertedness, awkwardness… And stuff. I usually wouldn't write this, but the character's personalities are like this so… ya.

**A/N Hi all you people! I'm sorry if I'm really slow at updating… I usually write out the story on paper, then type it up… so… ya. AND, I had a HUGE writer's block when writing this so… YES PEOPLE I AM ALIVE! Thank you all for reviewing! I'll probably reply to them at the end… but I wanted to say one thing:**

**TigerrChan and The Diamond Cross:** I promise Silver isn't going to be a Mary Sue like character; I just haven't gotten to the part where I really explain her magic… and… about the sentences… Hey! At least you can read them! I don't know… this is why I need a beta…

_**Oh and, I'm looking for a beta! If any of you WANT to help me… Can you please PM me? Thanks.**_

**Chapter 3 – Celestial Sickness**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Regular POV**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy screamed her mouth gaping open. Both Sting and Rogue winced, as they covered their poor ears from anymore abuse. "I AM NOT FLIPPING RUNNING UP AND DOWN THAT MOUNTAIN WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK!"  
"But blondie!" Sting mimicked Lucy's whining voice, "Just shut up and do it! Silver has to do it three times, and I don't see her complaining." Lucy turned her eyes on Sting, and he instantly regretted those words. Rogue pushed Sting forward and started to walk away.  
"This is your fight, not mine. Good luck." Rogue said, before disappearing into the forest, probably trying to find Silver. Sting shot him a shocked look.  
"I thought you were my friend!" He whined, staring into the forest after Rogue.  
"You _**thought**_…" Lucy emphasized, slowly walking up to Sting, a murderous gleam in her eye. "Idiot… HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BLONDIE, BLONDIE?!" LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled, and sent Sting flying into the boulder she was supposed to carry, shattering the poor rock and knocking Sting out. Suddenly, a jolt of searing hot pain passed through Lucy, causing her to bring a hand to her head.  
"Oww…" She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "What was that?" Another jolt of pain passed through her stomach, causing the blonde mage to drop to her knees and clutch her stomach. Lucy started coughing, and random jolts of pain caused her to cough up some blood. Like little daggers, pain stabbed her back over and over again. Causing Lucy to wither in the clearing in pain, hoping that whatever was causing this, would soon stop.

A few minutes later, Sting came to, and he groaned, rubbing his sore head.  
"That girl has anger issues." He mumbled, sitting up, looking around until his eyes landed on Lucy's limp body.  
"The flip happened here?" Sting half mumbled, half asked as he stood up and walked to Lucy. When he noticed the pool of blood Lucy was lying in, his eyes widened and he carefully rolled Lucy onto her back. He picked up the girl and started examining her, trying to find out what was wrong. After a while, he sighed and flung Lucy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"It's no use." He grumbled, "I still suck at examining wounds… Where's Silver when you need her?" Lucy stirred a little, and started to cough up blood again.  
"_*cough*_ Sti- _*cough*_ Sting… _*cough*_ is that _*cough*_ you?"  
"Ya. Stop talking, it's just gonna make it worse. Do you know where Silver is?" Sting asked, shifting the girl into more comfterable position. Lucy shook her head before resting it on Sting's back.  
"_*cough*_ No." She said, sputtering out more blood. "Sorry for _*cough*_ getting blood on your _*cough*_shirt."  
"It's fine." Sting muttered, embarrassed. "And like I said, talk later, when you stop coughing up blood." Lucy smiled and complied. It was pretty nice and unusual that Sting was acting kind, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After a few minutes of walking, Lucy's coughs subsided, and Sting decided to break the silence.  
"So… what happened?" He asked, curiosity overwhelming him. Lucy shrugged.  
"I really don't know." She said honestly,  
"I just started… hurting everywhere and coughing up blood. It just… happened so quickly I had no idea what was going on. By the way, could you set me down? I'm wearing a skirt." Sting blushed as he realized Lucy's point, and literally almost dropped her.  
"Eh heh…" Sting laughed nervously. "Sorry. You okay?"  
"Aww… What's wrong? Is Stingy-wingy worried about me?" Lucy teased, brushing imaginary dust off her bottom. Sting blushed and shook his head vigorously.  
"I-I am not!"  
"Uh huh." Lucy nodded, "Sure you aren't." Sting huffed and picked up the walking pace.  
"Hey wait up!" Lucy shouted, jogging to catch up with Sting. "Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Sting glared at Lucy.  
"Just shut up." He growled, getting even more irritated by the second.  
"And what will you do if I don't?" Lucy teased, knowing that Silver would torture Sting if he hurt a single hair on her. Like he read her mind, Sting snarled and replied.  
"Blondie, don't you dare use Silver against me!"  
"Oh, so you call Silver by her name, but not me?" Lucy yelled, in his face, furious.  
"What's wrong? Jealous?" Sting smirked, inwardly laughing at Lucy's flushed face.  
"S-shut up." Lucy muttered, trying to hide her ride face. Now it was Sting's turn to do the teasing.  
"Aww… So you are jealous!" Sting teased, flicking a strand of golden hair away from Lucy's face. Lucy's red face immediately went from red with embarrassment, to red with anger.  
"In your dreams you cocky asshole!" Lucy shouted.  
"Tsk, tsk." Sting said, shaking his head at Lucy, "Such language for a lady."  
"Lady? LADY?! Tell me you flipping idiot, do I look like a lady to you?" Sting slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,  
"And what if I said you looked like MY kind of lady?" Lucy blushed furiously, turning a shade of red that would've put Erza's hair to shame. Before she could answer, dark gray clouds appeared out of nowhere, and covered the sky. A brilliant flash of light danced across the gray clouds, followed by a sound of drums. Sting cursed under his breath and started heading towards shelter.  
"Damn the freaking weather changes." Sting muttered, dragging Lucy to a cave.

_BOOM!_

Rain started pouring from the sky like nobody's business. Trees were getting bent in the wind, animals scurried to find shelter, all the ponds on the island started to overflow. And let's just say, it wasn't going so well in the cave either.

"Oww! Watch it Sting! You just sat on my hand!"  
"Well I'm sorry your fat ass is taking up the space!" Sting retorted, shuffling around blindly in the dark. He tripped on a rock and landed on something really… soft.  
"Aiii! Pervert!" Lucy screeched, slapping what she thought was Sting's face.  
"Gee… I never knew you were interested in… _" **(Sorry, XD I don't really want to say it. You can guess.)** Sting smirked, causing Lucy to blush harder in the pitch dark.  
"I-I am not!" Lucy stuttered, trying to deny it.  
"Uh huh… sure." Sting nodded slowly, totally not believing Lucy.  
"Shut up Stingy Bee!"  
"Blondie!"  
"Arrogant asshole!"  
"Whiny Blondie!"

Silver was rolling on the ground shaking with laughter, while a smirking Rogue sat next to her.  
"He t-touched her there!" Silver laughed, trying not to roll off the cliff they were currently sitting on.  
"Indeed." Rogue smirked, inwardly laughing at Sting and Lucy's misfortune.  
"Man! Who knew this rain staff could be so useful!"  
"You better stop using it, they might kill each other."  
"So?" Silver asked, shaking the staff again, causing more rain to pour down from the sky. "Sting knows I'll kill him if he even touches Lucy."  
"But he already did…" Rogue muttered, snatching the staff away from Silver. Silver rolled her eyes,  
"Oh I don't care about that kind of way, as long as he doesn't hurt her, they can have babies for all I care!" Silver said, standing up and stretching. Rogue's eyes widened, and he started to chuckle, until the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. Silver stared at him in shock.  
"Wow! You can laugh?" She said, her mouth hanging open. "It's a miracle!" Rogue didn't listen, but continued to laugh almost hysterically.  
"_They can have babies for all I care!_" Rogue chuckled, "Who in Fiore says that?" Silver looked hurt, and put a hand over her heart.  
"I do!" Silver said, mimicking a hurt voice. Rogue rolled his eyes,  
"Besides you, you're insane."  
"And enjoying every moment of it!" Silver finished, giggling at nothing. When she finally settled down, she looked down from their perch at Sting and Lucy's cave.  
"I wonder what'll happen when the find out we did that."  
Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Hey, this is Sting and Lucy we're talking about, they'll probably PMS at us for a day or two, then probably forget completely about this."  
Silver nodded her agreement,  
"True…

.

.

.

.

.

.  
I'm bored…. Can we go hunt?" Rogue shrugged,  
"Why not? But how about this time we actually hunt slowly and by ourselves."  
"But… I forgot to bring my swords…"  
"I thought you had the Universal Magic Spell…" Rogue stated, slightly confused.  
"But…" Silver said, hanging her head, "It's not the same without the Obsidian Twins." Rogue's eye twitched, and he face palmed at the girl who was said to be able to do ANYTHING, and here she was whining about not being able to use her swords.  
"When life gives you lemons," Rogue muttered under his breath, "Make lemonade."  
"Nah," Silver said, sticking out her tongue at Rogue, "I prefer Milkshakes." Rogue face palmed even harder than before, and a ringing noise echoed throughout the clearing.  
"Careful," Silver said, "You don't want to injure your brain and make yourself stupider than you already are." Rogue glared at her,  
"Yes, and I'll blame you when I become as stupid as Sting." Rogue growled, wanting to face palm again.  
"Nah, no need to blame me, you can thank me!" Silver cheered gleefully.

"SILVER! ROGUE! WHERE THE FUDGE IN FIORE ARE YOU?!"  
"Sting! You can put me down now! I can walk, and my legs are getting really sore." Lucy whined, shifting around, trying to soothe her sore legs.  
"Aww… does Lu-lu chan's legs hurt?" Sting teased, ignoring Lucy's earlier plea.  
"YES!" Lucy screeched into Sting's ear, making him wince. "Now if you don't put me down, I'll scream even louder!"  
"Yes, of course, blackmail me with screaming." Sting mumbled, but put Lucy down nonetheless. "Now where the crap is Rogue and Silver?"

There was no response, and Sting looked back unsurely, almost expecting Lucy to be really pissed at him or something. But instead, there was nothing. A slight breeze picked up a leaf and dropped it slowly where Lucy was standing. Our blonde dragon slayer started looking around frantically, when he saw nothing, he screamed into the air,  
"ROGUE! SILVER! LUCY IS MISSING!"

"Shut up!"  
"But it's a free country!"  
"Silver, just Shut u-"  
A loud scream interrupted their 'friendly' bickering.  
"ROGUE! SILVER! LUCY IS MISSING!" Sting's voice carried over the wind, causing both mages to look in the direction of the sound. Silver was the first to react, silver wings sprouting from her back, dashing towards the blonde dragon slayer, with a midnight streak right behind her. When the finally landed in the clearing, they saw a really, really frantic Sting, with no Lucy in sight anywhere.  
"What happened?" Silver asked, getting slightly nervous, as a chill crept up her spine.  
"I don't know," Sting said honestly, "I turned my back on her for literally one second, and then she was gone."  
"Can't Silver use her magic to track Lucy down?" Rogue suggested quietly, thinking about where the blonde haired celestial mage could've gone. Sting nodded his agreement,  
"Ya! Because didn't you say that whatever spell you did is sort of like the one magic?"  
Silver turned cold silver eyes on both of them,  
"You honestly think it's that easy?"

**WITH LUCY**  
**Lucy's POV**

Where am I? One second, I was in a forest with Sting, and now… There's just… nothing.  
"Hello?" I asked unsurely, "Is anyone there?"  
When only silence answered me, I started to panic. I stood up and begin to wander aimlessly, trying to find anyone, or anything that could get me out of here. When I was little, I used to hate being alone. It was my only fear, besides blood, snakes, spiders, perverts, bugs, icky stuff, and lots of other things. Suddenly, I saw a person standing in the distance… someone… with blackish bluish hair. As I ran closer, I saw more people. A person with red hair, a person with blue hair, 2 cats, and a person… with pink hair? I froze in my steps as I realized who it was. I tried to walk away slowly, but they had already noticed me.  
"Well, well… if it isn't Lucy… The weak little Celestial Mage." Gray sneered, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"What are you doing here?" Erza asked coolly, "Didn't we tell you to leave?"  
I said nothing, but kept my head lowered, my bangs covering my eyes.  
"Worthless trash." Natsu spat, his voice filled with venom, "Get out of our sight!"  
Then they started to form a circle around me, chanting over and over.  
"Worthless trash… Get out of our sight!"  
Tears started gathering around the edge of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Suddenly, the pain that grasped me earlier during training happened again. Except this time, I could see what was causing it. My friends- no, my former friends, were attacking me, over and over. The pain was unbearable, I was being knocked back and forth, getting burned, stabbed, cut, and my blood was spilling everywhere. I didn't even have enough strength left to scream. Suddenly, before I blacked out, a shaft of light appeared above me, and landed on my torturer's figures. Something was wrong, their shadows were facing the wrong way.

**BACK WITH STING, ROGUE, AND SILVER  
OoOoO*~Regular POV~*OoOoO**

"Why not?" Sting asked, confused.  
"Do you even know what you're asking me to do?" Silver asked coldly, her body going rigid. Sting shook his head slowly, still not understanding, while Rogue stood next to him, waiting for an explanation.  
"The Universal Magic Spell, it doesn't work the way you think it does. I'm not allowed to use its power, unless… well, my body runs out of magical power." Sting's eyes widened in realization.  
"But that means you'd have to be dead!"  
"Well, sort of like that." Silver shrugged. "It's like a reserve, like a second chance at life."  
"Well then why has no one else tried to do this spell?" Rogue asked, pondering the possibilities **(as always)**.  
"Three reasons, one, there's only two books in the world on how to do it, and two, you must have some sort of celestial magic to do it. And finally, well… the chance of surviving it, versus the chance of dying, is like, one to a thousand billion." Sting started to fidget a little bit nervously.  
"Can we talk about this later? We need to find Lucy!" Rogue nodded his agreement,  
"Just one last question though," He said softly, "Actually two. So… if Aera is part of your magic, then how did you create the box we saw you flying with?"  
"That's also part of my magic." Silver said softly. "It's sort of like creating an object with the light, but unlike creation magic, once my magic power runs out, the object disappears too."  
"Okay, so now you're done talking… SO LET'S GO FIND LUCY!" Sting yelled, already jumping up and down. Silver shrugged and replied,  
"There's really no need, she's back. But not in the best condition." Sting's eyes widened.  
"Where is she?" Sting asked, looking around. Silver shrugged.  
"Guessing from the magic residual in the air, she probably got sucked into a different dimension. She'll be back though… hopefully."  
"HOPEFULLY?!" Sting screeched, "You don't even know if she'll come back or no-" A blinding flash of light suddenly overtook the clearing, cutting Sting off, and sparing Silver from the unpleasant stream of words that were bound to come from Sting's mouth. After the light cleared, Lucy's limp and bleeding body lay on the forest floor. Sting lept forward and picked her up, examining her wounds. Silver calmly walked up to the two blondes, looking over Sting's shoulder to see what happened. Silver winced,  
"We really need to get her back to camp… She'll bleed to death if we don't." Without another word, Sting lept into the sky, with Rogue and Silver not that far behind him.

The next morning, training was canceled. Lucy still wasn't up yet, and even though the wounds were all bandaged, and sort of healed. She started having a high fever, and moaning in her sleep. Her condition was getting worse and worse as the day went on. Silver had left for the Magnolia Library to see if she could find anything that could help Lucy.  
"Silver better get back soon." Sting growled, tenderly touching Lucy's forehead. "If she doesn't get anything, we're gonna have to go back into town and get medication!" Rogue nodded his agreement, and inwardly shuddered. He's smelled medicine before, and it smelled like rotten stuff and crap. He was NOT ever going near a hospital ever again.

The day dragged on, and finally, the fever subsided. But instead of going back to her normal temperature, Lucy's temperature started dropping, until she felt as cold as ice. Sting started pacing back and forth at the edge of the cliff. He was seriously starting to consider boating all the way back to civilization and finding Silver, even though he had motion sickness. Suddenly, Silver's flying form came into view, and Sting almost fainted out of relief. Silver was carrying a bag of books, and when she dropped it down on the cliff, it made a heavy,

_**THUNK**_

Her face looked grim, and she grabbed a tiny white bottle out of the bag, and knelt down besides Lucy. Unknown to Sting and Silver, Rogue backed away slowly, and if possible, his face turned even paler, his face scrunched up, and prepared for the disgusting smell that would come. Silver twisted the cap and poured out three tiny red pills. She carefully lifted Lucy to a sitting position, and made her swallow them. She then stuffed the bottle back into the bag, and turned to face Sting and Rogue.  
"Guys… I have really bad news."  
"What?" Sting asked, really nervous for the blonde girl (though he'd never admit it).  
"The sickness Lucy has is called Celestial Sickness. It only happens to Celestial Spirit Users that are either forced out of a guild, or quits, and doesn't join another guild in a week. If Lucy doesn't join a guild soon, the sickness could kill her!" Sting and Rogue both pondered this for a minute.  
"She could join Sabertooth." Sting suggested hopefully.  
"Master probably wouldn't let her join." Rogue countered. "Think again."  
"Maybe we could bribe him?" Silver suggested thoughtfully.  
"Ya…" Sting mumbled, "But how?" Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over Rogue's head.  
"I got it!" He almost shouted enthusiastically, but, since he was Rogue, he didn't. "We could use Silver as a bribe!" Both blue and red eyes turned to Silver, and she just blinked,  
"Wait… what?" Silver asked, confused.  
"He means, that you should bribe him with the fact that you would join if he let Lucy in. Everyone knows that Master Jiemma will do ANYTHING for a strong mage." Sting said, silently interpreting Rogue's point.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Silver asked, grabbing all of their stuff and sprouted silver wings from her back. "Let's go already!" She handed half the load to Rogue, while Sting picked up Lucy still in her sleeping bag, and they all set out for Sabertooth.

As they landed in front of the huge building in the middle of nowhere, Sting led them all up to the gates, and pushed open the doors. All chatter stopped, as all eyes turned on them. A silence hung over them all, until Rogue intervened,  
"We would like to see Master Jiemma please." Some random mage nodded dumbly, and replied,  
"He's in his office." Rogue tilted his head slightly to acknowledge his thanks, then turned around and motioned for Sting and Silver to follow him. **(By the way Silver set her stuff down somewhere… outside)** As they pushed open the door to Master Jiemma's office, and angry aura hit them.  
"Sting, Rogue, I thought I told you that you were suspended from Sabertooth for a year. What are you doing back here, and why did you bring trash here?" Jiemma growled, pissed. Silver in turn, let out her own magic a huge wave of power hit all of them, almost knocking the air out of them.  
"Trash?" She spat, "Don't talk about what you don't know. I have come here with a proposition." Master Jiemma sneered, but nodded his head for them to continue.  
"I need you to let my friend join your guild." Silver stated coldly, pointing at Lucy. "And in turn, I'll join your guild." Master Jiemma sneered again.  
"I would never let Fairy trash into my guild, and what makes you think I would want you to join?" Silver lifted her head up in an arrogant fashion.  
"I have completed the Universal Magic Spell." She whispered softly, causing Jiemma's eyes to widen, "And I am the last surviving member of the Hoshigumo and Kobayashi clan."  
The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Jiemma relented.  
"Fine." He mumbled, "Sting, Rogue, bring them to Minerva to get their stamps. But I don't want to see you unless that year is over, understood?" Sting and Rogue nodded in shock. They had just bribed Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth, which was an accomplishment to be proud of. Not wasting anytime, the two dragon slayers brought Silver and a still unconscious Lucy to Minerva, and explained a few things. Minerva looked Silver and Lucy over.  
"That blondie, I'm not so sure of joining." Minerva scowled, pulling out stamps from a cabinet. "But the dark brown haired girl, we've gotta fight some time." Silver smirked,  
"You're on. After Sting and Rogue's banishment is over, the first thing I'll do is come and lock heads with you." Minerva smirked,  
"Attitude, I like it. Now… Where would you like your guild marks?"  
"Silver on my left arm. Pink on Lucy's right hand." Minerva did what she requested, and almost shoved them towards the door.  
"Hurry up and go train so I get a good fight when you guys come back!" She said, shoving them out the gate, and into the middle of nowhere. Silver shrugged, and picked up half the bags, and looked over at Sting and Lucy.  
"Well?" She asked, "Is she looking any better?" Sting almost let out a genuine smile.  
"Much." He replied, "That was actually a really good idea."  
"Come on." Rogue mumbled, picking up the other half of their stuff. "We'd better go, before they decide to take the guild marks away. So, they set off for Tenroujima, and when they finally got there, Lucy… was awake.

**DONE! I swear, my neck is gonna break from staring at this screen for so long. School's almost over for me… 4 more days! I promise I'll update more in the summer. But the thing is… I'm leaving for China on June 10****th****, and I'm not coming back till July 3****rd****… So, I just wanted to get this up before I leave, and because I haven't updated in a long time.**

**You know what, I need to go to bed, I'll reply to reviews later…  
Buh bye!**

**Words in Total:** 4,158**  
Total Words in Story:** 3,784**  
Exhaustion Level (1 being really tired, 10 being wide awake):** 3.5**  
Total Pages on Word:** 9  
**Total Pages on Paper:** TOO MANY TO COUNT


End file.
